Pokemon Ultimate Generations
by Nether Jumper
Summary: A ten year old boy finds a charmander his rival a pikachu, what happens next you will find out, goes through all regions.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there fan fiction this is my first story ever so go easy on me.

You are welcome to submit Oc's but only by these guidelines.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Past: (don't make all of them have a background like Sasuke, I like happy people.)**

**Accomplishments:**

**Closest Pokémon:**

**Team: (only 6 Pokémon, in order of strength, give gender, nature, moves [only 4], ability [don't make one up] anything else you might want to include.)**

**Example of Pokémon: Pikachu, male, bold nature but is easily deterred from fights, Moves: (real moves that it can learn not moves like super mega ultra dragon thunder of death, Real moves.) ability: spark. Acts like Brock; has an afro.**

**Appearance: (include clothes)**

**Goals:**

**Whether they like girls or guys: (sorry but keep the yaoi to a minimum). **

**Pm the Oc's**


	2. Chapter 2

In celebration of receiving my first Oc who is also the first female Oc, thank you jntvfreak24 I love you, I don't know you but it's like a mother loving her child. I will unveil the 3 protagonist; one of them is jntvfreak's so yeah.

**Main character #1 me**

**Name:** **Kenick Charific**

**Age: 10**

**Gender:** **male**

**First Pokémon: Charmander**

**Team so far: Charmander, Male, Nature:?, Ability: ?, Moves: ?.**

**Appearance: 5'6 Black, long dreds, red shirt, black hoodie, black jeans, has a one strap book bag.**

**Accomplishments: completed Pokémon School.**

**Goal: you'll see. ;)**

**Main character #2 my cousin (he doesn't read fanfics so it's all good in da hood)**

**Name: Tom Charific**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: male**

**First Pokémon: Pikachu**

**Team so far: Pikachu, Nature:?, Ability: ?, Moves: ?.**

**Appearance: 5'4 Black, swaged out fro, blue shirt, black nike hoodie, blue jeans, string bag.**

**Accomplishments: completed Pokémon School.**

**Goal: you'll see.**

**Kenick's best friend.**

**Name: Cordelia Daniels: Nickname: Delia**

Gender: Female

Past: Ever since she was a little kid, she has a big interest in Eevee evolution. Also she gained interest in Pokemon contest and gym battles. She is also one of the smartest kids around.

Accomplishments: Top of class in Pokémon school.

**First Pokémon: Eevee, It has a natural born leader of the team. It's a Pokemon that doesn't know the definition of quit an giving up. Male, moves: tackle, tail whip.**

**Appearance: She has long light brown hair and pink eyes. She has a copper skin tone. She has a slim but athletic body type. She typically wears a purple tank top with blue jeans and purple shoes. For her contest: long sleeve purple dress with purple flats. She has her hair up in a formal up do.**

Goals: The best Eevee evolution trainer and coorindator. Hopes to be a contest master and or elite four member.

**So yeah that's it for now, now I have to type the real story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so first chapter lot's of pressure.**

**Kenick's POV**

**Outside of the school, Pallet town.**

Me:"Frick yes! No more school!"

Cordelia: "until you need a refresher course in everything"

Tom: "hater, he's not as stupid as you think."

Cordelia: "the only class he got an A in is Battle Class, with a B+ in Battle tactics."

Tom: "what about first aid?"

Cordelia: "let's change the subject."

-Walking away- Tom: "Delia, make sure he doesn't die on his first day of being a Pokémon trainer."

Cordelia: "I thought you two would travel together."

Tom: "I have stuff to do, plus I don't want to be a third wheel around you two."

-blushing furiously- Cordelia: "JUST GO DO SOMETHING!"

(Tom walks back home laughing) {From now on Kenick and Tom's house will be known as the love shack, because their dad is a pimp like dat.}

Me: "where is Tom going?"

Cordelia: "to the love shack."

Me: "alright time to get Pokémon!"

**Cordelia and Kenick run to Oak's lab.**

**P.s. They are not a couple.**


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Love Shack.**

**Tom's POV**

-Tom enters through the door- Tom: "dad where's Pikachu?"

(Their dad's name is David Vance)

Mr. Vance: "upstairs."

Tom: "thanks dad."

**At Oak's lab.**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "everybody wants to be a master, everybody wants to show their skills, everybody wants to get there faster –"

Cordelia: "please stop."

Oak: "Hello and welcome to the world of Pokémon-"

-to Kenick- Cordelia: "I feel sorry for him he's so old he doesn't even remember his grandson." –Points to Gary crying in the corner-

Gary: "-sob- why grandfather –sob- why –blows nose-.

-wipes a tear off face- Me: "-sniff- so sad, but let's get Pokémon!"

**Cordelia walks up to Oak**

Cordelia: "so do you have the Pokémon that you ordered just for me."

Oak: "- so are you a boy or a girl?"

-getting pissed- Cordelia: "what!?"

Oak: "so you're a girl?"

Cordelia: "yes."

-in a creepy pedo voice- Oak: "I would like to know your name."

Cordelia: "um, C- Cordelia."

-still in the pedo voice- Oak: "that's a lovely name, little girl."

-creeped out- Cordelia: "just give me the Eevee."

Oak: "okay Gary."

Cordelia: "I'm not Gary."

-Cordelia received the Eevee-

Oak: "I'll see you around."

Me: "so where's my Pokémon?"

Oak: "here have a Pikachu."

-Kenick received the Pikachu-

Me: "I don't want a Pikachu."

-Kenick rejected the Pikachu-

-pikachu became depressed-

-in a demonic voice- Oak: "get out."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Will Kenick get his first Pokémon?**

**When will he get his first Pokémon?**

**How and where will he get his first Pokémon?**

**Is the professor a pedophile?**

**All of these answers and more will be answered next chapter.**


	5. A startling new challenge!

**Outside of the lab.**

**Cordelia's POV**

Me: "sucks that you didn't get a Pokémon."

Kenick: "it's cool I got this."

Me: "the last time you said that I had a Weedle in my hair."

Kenick: "just trust me on this one."

Me: "the last time you said that was when you used an Electrode as a soccer ball."

Kenick: "good times."

"The best."

"Pika pi!"

Me: "Tom!"

Tom: "sup."

Kenick: "what's with the Pikachu?"

Tom: "what's with the lack of Pokémon?"

Kenick: "screw you!"

Tom: "Pikachu use thunder shock!"

Pikachu let loose a moderate strength bolt of lightning.

-Getting zapped- Kenick: "kehgnijlomrkkdvblbfmd."

Referee: "Kenick is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner."

Tom: "hahahaha, that was too funny."

Me: "that's not funny he could be hurt."

Tom: "he's fine, right bro?"

Kenick: "duh bil domattu crayons."

Tom: "see perfectly fine."

"Char Charmander!"

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "a Charmander!"

Tom: "those are rare!"

Cordelia: "Eevee could use the experience!"

Me: "he could be my Pokémon!"

"Or mine!"

Me: "who are you?"

?: "I'm Derrick, the owner of this stupid Charmander."

Me: "Charmander is not stupid!"

Derrick: "yes it is, it can't even use ember, and it's weak."

Cordelia: "you shouldn't bully your Pokémon its wrong!"

Derrick: "oh look its poke-peta."

Me: "well if you don't want him then give him to me."

-tosses poke ball at Kenick- Derrick: "go ahead, but if you beat my Squirtle you can keep it."

Me: "challenge accepted, you ready Charmander!"

Charmander: " CHAR!"


	6. The Journey Finally Begins

**Make your move young trainer**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "we got this, right Char!"

Char: "Char Charmander!"

Cordelia: "hold on one second Kenick, you've never even used that Pokémon before, plus it's not used to you!"

Derrick: "aw Poke- Peta wants to save her widdle boyfriend."

-extremely pissed-Cordelia: "Kenick, beat him so badly that he will never speak again!"

Me: "will do!"

-Derrick sends out Squirtle- Derrick: "Squirtle use bubble!"

Squirtle released small amount of bubbles towards Charmander.

Me: "Charmander use smokescreen!"

Charmander released a large cloud of black smoke.

Derrick: "Squirtle use tackle."

Me: "Charmander go into the smoke screen"

Tom: "dude what are you doing!?"

Me: "I got this!"

Squirtle and Charmander rushed into the smoke cloud.

Me: "Charmander use scratch until he's knocked out."

Charmander repeatedly slashed Squirtle until he retaliated with a bubble attack.

Me: "Charmander use ember!"

Cordelia: "Charmander doesn't know that move!"

Me: "Charmander lets prove them all wrong, I believe in you!"

Charmander took a deep breath and released a shower of red hot embers on Squirtle k'oing him and securing the win.

Derrick: " what? Squirtle , how could you lose, that Charmander was supposed to be weak, how did it use ember when I couldn't get him to use it!"

Me: " I guess just I got the right stuff."

-hugging Kenick- Cordelia: "you did it, I thought you would lose, how did you do it?"

Me: "I told you I got this, try to believe in me sometimes."

Tom: "well I better get going, before things get too physical between you two."

Me: "shut up Tom."

-walking away-Tom: "next time we meet be ready to battle."

Cordelia goes with Kenick to get his Pokémon healed.

Me: "so, Delia."

Cordelia: "what?"

Me: "what do you want to accomplish on your journey?"

Cordelia: "I want to become top coordinator or an elite four member, you?"

Me: "I want to be the cinnabar island gym leader."

Cordelia: "how about we journey together to accomplish our dreams, plus Tom told me to keep you alive."

Me: "alright, as soon as Char is healed, we can leave."

**To be continued**

**Well we still don't know if the professor is a pedo.**

**So that's a start, give a review if you want to.**


	7. Viridian City

**LET'S GET IT STARTED IN HERE**

**Char has been healed.**

**_Italic is in their head._**

**Kenick's POV**

Cordelia: "you ready to go?"

-ties shoes-Me: "yeah."

Me: "how about we battle first before we go?'

-walks out of the Pokémon center- Cordelia: "your Pokémon just got healed let's wait until we get to the next town."

Half an hour later

Me: "alright let's go."

Cordelia: "what took you so long?"

Me: "this super annoying kid named Joey wanted my phone number."

Cordelia: "did you give it to him?"

Me: "no because one day exactly three years from now, we could be in a radio broadcast skyscraper battling against an disbanded evil team whose name is based off of space exploration, and while we're sneaking around, boom Joey calls us to say, "my Rattata is the top percentage of all Rattata.", we get caught I'm killed and you get raped."

Cordelia: "that would never happen."

Me: "it will trust me."

**In Viridian City**

**Friday 9:00 pm**

**Cordelia's POV**

Me: "took us long enough."

Kenick: "its kind of late, I think we should stay at the Pokémon center?"

Me: "sure plus there's a Pokémon contest here."

In the Pokémon center

Nurse Joy: "hello trainers, would you like to rent a room?"

Kenick: "yeah, two rooms."

Nurse Joy: "sorry we only have one open room left

Me: "what!?"

**Some of you might be thinking HOLY CRAP**

**They get to have snuggly times**

**You will get to see what happens …**

**Next chapter!**


	8. What to do today?

**Viridian City**

**9:00pm**

**One room, ****_italic is thought_**

**Cordelia's POV**

Nurse Joy: "would that be a problem?"

Kenick: "no."

_Yes that's a problem, I'm a girl you're a boy!_

Nurse Joy: "alright your room is the first on the right."

-grabs room key-Kenick: "come on Delia I'm tired."-yawn

Follows Kenick into the room from a safe distance.

**Back at the Love Shack**

Mr. Vance: "I wonder what my kids are doing."

**On route 22**

**Tom's POV**

Me: "well Pikachu, we spend the entire day training-yawn- let's get some sleep."

Pikachu: "pika."

So far Tom has Pikachu, Spearow, and Nidoran Male.

**In the center room**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "alright I got to take a shower."-goes to take a shower-

**Cordelia's POV**

Me: "so, Eevee want to go do some contest routines outside."

Eevee: "Eevee Eevee!"Translation/ yes.

Kenick: "while you're out can you buy some potions?"

Me: "sure."

**Back to Kenick**

Me: "man I'm tired."-Walks over to the bed and goes to sleep-

**At the Pokémart**

**Cordelia's POV**

Joey: "can I have your phone number?"

_I'll prove Kenick wrong. _Me: "sure."

**Time skip**

**10:30AM**

**Cordelia's POV**

Kenick: "WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Startled and sleepy I fall out of the bed.

Me: "what the heck Kenick!"

Kenick: "the Pokémon contest starts in four hours."

Me: "so?"

Kenick: "how long will it take you to get dressed?"

Me: "twenty minutes."

Kenick: "get your hair done?"

Me: "half an hour."

Kenick: "register for the contest?"

Me: "half an hour."

Kenick: "get to the contest hall?"

Me: "fifteen minutes."

Kenick: "get Eevee ready?"

Me: "oh."

Kenick: "you should probably get ready."

**Well that was a excellent way to start the day, also **

**I'm watching Spongebob right now, and Squidward invented twerking.**

**Believe it or not he did.**


	9. Tom is back!

**Viridian City, Contest hall**

**12:20 pm**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "alright we made it with ten minutes to spare."

Cordelia: "I hate you."

Me: "well now you can see what you're up against."

?: "not like it would help."

-angry-Me: "who disrespected my advice!"

A 16 year old girl with a Glaceon stood before the two friends.

?: "that would be I, June, the future winner of this contest."

Cordelia: "the contest didn't even start yet, what makes you think you would win."

June: "because of my Glaceon."

Me: "it doesn't look like a winner, just a stuck up, spoiled Pokémon; Delia's Eevee on the other hand has the look and determination of a champion."

June: "everyone knows that an evolved Pokémon will always defeat their pre-evolution."

Me: "not always, a Rattata can defeat a Raticate if it tries hard enough."

June: "well this is a Pokémon Contest, not a battle, so there is no way that pathetic little Eevee can beat my Glaceon."

Cordelia: "how about a little bet?"

June: "fine, if I lose to you, I'll apologize, but if you lose to me, I get your Eevee."

Cordelia: "fine by me."

June walks of laughing.

Me: "you do know that on the slight chance that you might lose, Eevee goes to that abomination of a trainer that just left."

Cordelia: "don't you have a gym leader to battle?"

Me: "…"

**Inside of the Viridian City Gym**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "well no one is here, that puts a dent in my plans."

Suddenly a Zubat swoops down and latches onto Kenick's right arm (good thing he's left handed) and begins to drink his blood.

Me: "ah, Char use ember!"-releases Char from his Pokeball-

Char then releases a wave of red hot embers on the Zubat, badly burned Zubat releases Kenick's arm giving him the chance to throw a pokeball.

Zubat's body is converted into red energy, and sucked into the pokeball.

Me: "alright I got a Zubat, man I lost quite a bit of blood."

Tom: "that was quite the spectacle, not everyday you see a trainer use themselves as live bait."

-lying-Me: "yeah I used myself as live bait."

Tom: "you remember what I said? Next time we met we would battle."

Me: "right."

Tom: "you ready to show me that yesterday wasn't just a fluke!"

Me: "yeah!"

**The stage is set the rivals have been chosen (no thanks to you guys lol)**

**Let's let the story progress.**

**See you later!**


	10. Tom is win!

**Alright let's get this started**

**Viridian City Gym**

**12:25**

**Kenick's POV**

Kenick releases his newly caught Zubat, nicknamed Prince for his serious nature.

Tom sends out his Spearow, nicknamed Super turbo amazingly awesome not a Pidgey Spearow, but for the sake of time he's Spearow for short.

Kenick: "Prince, use Bite at top speed!"

Tom: "Spearow, use peak."

Zubat takes off at extremely high speeds (for a low level Zubat.) and sinks his three inch fangs into Spearow, knocking both of them out of the air (it's simple physics, momentum, inertia, velocity, and gravity you know the fun stuff.)

Tom: O.o "what …just happened?"

Kenick: "not a fluke."

Tom: "Spearow, use Fury Attack!"

Spearow unleashed a countless number of peaks on Zubat knocking around in the air.

Kenick: "Prince, let's put Leech Life on repeat!"

Tom: "never do that ever again."

Zubat and Spearow fly towards one another exchanging blows, once they stop attacking Spearow is worn out while Zubat is perfectly fine.

Tom: "Zubat can't be that strong, how is Spearow so worn out?"

Kenick: "Leech Life."

Tom: "alright Super turbo amazingly awesome not a Pidgey Spearow, can't win this fight, I'll switch out."

Tom switches Spearow with Pikachu.

Tom: "Pikachu use Thunder shock."

Pikachu unleashed a bolt of lightning on Prince. **Achievement unlocked: **_**Short lived victory.**_ Kenick then switches with Char.

Kenick: "Char use Ember!"

Tom: "Pikachu use Thunder shock!"

When the smoke finally cleared, Pikachu was badly burned and Charmander was, still, and always will be awesome.

**Well to keep the battle fair Tom could only use two Pokémon.**

**So yeah Charmander I mean Kenick won.**


	11. In the end ps no the story isn't over

**Viridian City Contest Hall**

**Pokémon healed, battle won, time changed**

**Charmander is awesome, 1:00pm**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "alright now to tell Delia the good news."

June storms out of the contest hall with a very depressed Glaceon.

Me: "that's a reassuring sign."-Grinning widely-

Contest Announcer: "Terence and Magikarp are the winners of today's contest!"

Me: "uwhaaaaat!?"

Cordelia and Eevee walk up to Kenick looking very down.

Cordelia: "a Magikarp, I couldn't beat a Magikarp."

Terence: "well you did get close but Magikarp is extremely powerful, he can lift boulders with his tail."

Me: "uwhaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Terence: "any ways I want you to have this."-Hands Cordelia a Pokémon egg-

Cordelia: "isn't this the prize for winning?"

Terence: "yes but, I only raise weak Pokémon like Magikarp and Dunsparce, so you can keep this one but, only under one condition, you go to the grand festival and beat me there."

Me: "she'll be there."-Starts pushing Cordelia out the door-

Terence: "alright see you there."

-outside the contest hall-Cordelia: "why would you say that?"

Me: "I pwned Tom in a battle!"

Cordelia: "that's great but, whose side are you on? I don't want to go up against him again, he'll destroy me!"

Me: "so you lied to me?"

Cordelia: "what?"

Me: "remember yesterday? You said you wanted to be this top coordinator thingy or an elite four member."

Cordelia: "yeah so what's that supposed to mean?"

-Walking to the Pokémon center-Me: "it means that you shouldn't give up, also I'm hungry."

Cordelia runs after him still holding the egg.

**Route 22**

**Tom's POV**

**1:05**

Tom: "Pikachu take it from the top, use thunder shock with a spin!"

Pikachu spins while using thunder shock forming a wall of electricity.

Tom: "great now do it again!"

Pikachu performs the technique again, but slips in the middle of it frying Tom

Tom: "kehgnijlomrkkdvblbfmd!"

Tom: "_so this is what it's like to be my brother._"

Pikachu: "Pika pika"-starts poking Tom with his tail-

**Why is Tom and Kenick's house called the Love Shack?**

**Is Tom's Dad still at home chilling?**

**Was the Professor really a Pokémon Trainer when he was young?**

**Is Tom going to live?**

**Why am I asking you guys the questions you should be asking?**

**But one thing I do know is that I'm still accepting Oc's pm me a few.**

**Also leave a review.**


	12. my update

**Hey guess what people I got Oc number two still accepting more,**

**Thank you SunnySummer77 for submitting our new hero ****Flint (hope you don't mind me giving him a last name) Vandercroft. See people you submit I provide I will keep accepting Oc's until I say otherwise.**

**See you all next chapter im doing more important stuff like deciding what kind of wine I will have with dinner, red wine, white wine, or dare I say it rosette; shout out to Team Four Star.**


	13. Viridian Forest Romance

**Somewhere in Viridian Forest**

**Sunday**

**2:00**

**Cordelia's POV**

Me: "I will never listen to you again."

-Grinning widely-Kenick: "sorry, but I'm pretty sure that that's the right way."

?: "it's not, just a bunch of Beedrill nests."

A eleven year old boy with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes, Wearing an orange and black baseball cap, and a jacket that matches it with a white shirt and black jeans he was also wearing red and black vans shoes.

?: "my name's Flint, Flint Vandercroft, and this is Frisbee."-points at a Growlithe with a red bandanna-

Kenick: "I'm Kenick and this is Cordelia."

-to Cordelia-Flint: "so I don't want to make this awkward, but are you with someone, by any chance?"

Me: "yeah I'm on a journey with Kenick."

-Sad-Flint: "oh, well can I help you get out of here?"

Kenick: "neh I got this."

Flint: "I was talking to your companion."

Kenick: "well she doesn't want to talk to you."

Flint: "maybe she does, you're just getting in the way!"

Kenick: "MAYBE YOU'RE IN MY WAY!"

Flint: "MAYBE I'M NOT!"

Me: "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP YELLING BEFORE SOMETHING GETS US!"

Weedle: "Weedle weedle!"

A Weedle suddenly jumps on Kenick's face. **Achievement unlocked: ****Karma**.

Kenick: "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Me: "now you know how I felt."

Flint: "now let us take our leave."

Kenick: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kenick runs around until he hits a tree and is knocked out.

Flint and Cordelia walk off into the thicket.

**Flint's POV**

_Come on Flint you can do this; just ask her to go out with you._

Me: "so have you seen a girl around my age with a Glaceon."

_NOOOOOOOO!_

Cordelia: "yeah."

_Go with it._

Me: "yeah that's my older sister, June Vandercroft."

Cordelia: "really, she acts so arrogant, and you're not."

_At least she doesn't hate you, who am I kidding it's over if you don't do something NOW!_

Me: "so how close are you and Kenick?"

Cordelia: "pretty close."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Me: "what kind of a guy is he?"

Cordelia: "he's kind of average, stupid in some areas brilliant in others."

_Okay doing good._

Me: "do you like him?"

Cordelia: "we're just friends and nothing else."

_YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSS!_

Me: "what do you think of me?"

_The f- are you doing?_

Cordelia: "you seem to be a nice guy."

_Nice guys finish first._

Me: "what kind of guys are you in to?"

Cordelia: "I don't know nice guys I guess."

_YES!_

Me: "so do you like me?"

Cordelia: "no of course not, first of all I just met you, second you are too nice."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**Achievement unlocked:**** Ouch!**

**Well that's the new chapter.**

**Will Flint get Cordelia to like him? (Leave a review on your opinion.)**

**Will Kenick get the Weedle off of his face?**

**Is Kenick secretly in love with Cordelia? (Again review)**

**Will I ever stop giving ****Achievements****?**

**Will I get a new Oc before Monday?**

**Will I stop asking questions?**

**Will you start asking questions?**

**Will I start the next chapter sometime today?**

**Is the professor a pedophile?**


	14. Kenick done goofed

**Viridian Forest**

**1:15**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "man that guy was annoying, more annoying than a Weedle on your face, no offence Toxin."

**Toxin is the Weedle that was on Kenick's face, he caught it between the last chapters and now, I won't be showing every single last battle, I'm lazy.**

_Why am I getting so worked up about it?_

_Kelvin- because that Flint guy is alone with her, something you've gotten used to._

_No I'm just concerned about her safety that's all._

_Kelvin- whatever makes you feel better, lover boy._

Me: "WELL YOU CAN GO DRINK NIDOKING VENOM!"

Toxin: "Weedle?"

Me: "it was nothing Toxin."

_Kelvin- some one's crazy._

_Shut up._

_Kelvin- you mad bro?_

_Just shut up._

_Kelvin- denial._

_Please just get out of my head._

_Kelvin- just remembe__r if__ you __don't do __something __I will._

Me: "I don't need to do anything."

Cordelia: "what don't you need to do?"

-Startled-Me: "nothing! Hey where's Flint?"

-points at Flint who is over by a tree depressed while Frisbee is poking him-Cordelia: "I rejected him."

Flint: "nice guy, nice guy, nice guy, nice guy …"

-Smiles-Me: "harsh, that's a new low for you."

Cordelia: "I'm not a mean person!"

Me: "If I had 100 Poké for every time you said you hated me, I'd have an Ultra ball in my hand."

Cordelia: "I'm not a mean person."

Me: "prove it."

Cordelia: "fine I will!"

_I wonder what she'll do._

Cordelia: "Flint!"

Flint: "yeah."

Cordelia: "do you still like me?"

_Kelvin and Kenick- the f- is she doing!?_

Flint: "yeah?"

Cordelia: "good, then you can be my first boyfriend."

_WHAT!_

_Kelvin- WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!?_

_I DON'T KNOW_

_Kelvin- WELL YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING!_

_WILL DO!_

Kenick kicks tree which pisses of some Beedrill.

_Kelvin- I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!_

_Well you should have been more specific._

**Well some one's jelly.**

**Are Flint and Cordelia actually going out?**

**Who is Kelvin?**

**Why is Weedle's nickname Toxin?**

**Who does Cordelia like?**

**Will I get that Oc?**

**Will I add an ****Achievement**** to this chapter?**

**Achievement unlocked:**** No Achievement this chapter, oh wait, never mind.**

**Does Kenick like Cordelia?**

**Does this story finally enter the Romance Category? Yes.**

**What happens next? A lot actually.**


	15. So it's cool?

**Viridian Forest**

**1:25 Sunday**

**Kenick's POV**

**And oh yeah Beedrill**

Every one splits up and runs from the Beedrill.

**Here's how it goes:**

**Toxin and Frisbee.**

**Flint and a random Pidgey.**

**And oh my god Kenick and-**

Me: "Cordelia are you okay?"

Cordelia: "yeah but why were those Beedrill so mad?"

Me: "no clue."

_**Kelvin- Hello there everybody! I'm Kelvin, and from my stand point this won't end well, how do I know well I know Kenick's every emotion and thought, I live in his head.**_

Cordelia: "where's Flint?"

Me: "no clue."

Cordelia: "I hope he didn't trip."

-Sarcastically-Me: "me neither."

_**Kelvin- back again, Kenick is currently imagining Flint tripping and getting stung to death by Beedrill. It shouldn't take more than one stab from a two foot poisonous stinger to kill someone but he's jealous.**_

**Flint's POV**

Falling down a hill

Me: "kehgnijlomrkkdvblbfmd!"

Face plant.

-sits up-Me: "well I'm alive, even though I tripped."

Pidgey: "Pi Pidgey."

Me: "Frisbee you sound a lot like a Pidgey."

Pidgey: "Pidgey."

Me: "crap."

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "so you like Flint."

Cordelia: "Yes I do."

Me: "what do you like about him?"

Cordelia: "he's a nice guy who appreciates me."

Me: "you barely know him."

Cordelia: "why do you care?"

Me: "because I'm your best friend!"

Cordelia: "then why do you act like a jerk!"

Me: "I DON'T KNOW!"

Cordelia: "DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Me: "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Cordelia: "you know what; I can just finish my journey with my new boyfriend!"

Me: "go ahead!"

They storm off in opposite directions

_Kelvin- why would you do that?_

…

_Kelvin- Don't ignore me._

…

_Kelvin- are you sure you don't want to talk about this?_

…

_Kelvin- you do know that as soon as I leave you alone you're going to go after her._

…

_Yeah_

_Kelvin- I'm __always __here __for __you._

-turning around-Me: "I really need to stop letting him get to me."

**Cordelia's POV**

Me: "Kenick is such an idiot! Why does he have to aggravate me like that?"

?: "because I'm an idiot."

Me: "Kenick!"

Kenick: "no the Easter Loppuny."

Me: "I thought you were going to leave me behind."

Kenick: "if I was smart I would have."

Me: "well I'm flattered that you came back for me, but-"

Kenick: "it's cool I'll buy you and Flint something to eat once we find civilization again."

Me: "and watch me win the next contest."

Kenick: "fine."

**Flint's POV**

Me: "so Pidgey, you want to join my team?"

Pidgey: "Pidgey (yes)"

**Frisbee's POV**

Frisbee: "so why do we have to look for your trainer?"

Toxin: "because ladies get to go first."

Frisbee: "YOU'RE A GIRL!"

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "so we're cool?"

Cordelia: "yeah I guess so."

**They'll be getting out of the forest next chapter.**


	16. Hey hey it's June!

**Viridian Forest**

**1:45**

**Kenick's POV**

_So we found Frisbee and Toxin, Toxin had evolved and Frisbee was badly poisoned, anyone can guess what happened._

Me: "so how long until the poison wears off?"

-holding Frisbee-Cordelia: "a few minut- holy Muk it's a Mossy Rock!"

Me: "it's a rock covered in plant matter what's so special about it?"

-taking out Eevee's Pokéball-Cordelia it helps Eevee evolve."

Eevee walks over to the mossy rock and puts his paw on it.

Cordelia: "feel anything?"

Suddenly the rock starts to move.

Me: "is that supposed to happen?"

Cordelia: "no it's a rock Kenick; I just wanted to evolve Eevee."

?: "Prepare for trouble you're far too late!"

?: "Make it double prepare to meet your fate!"

?: "to protect the world from upper foliation!"

?: "to unvine all trees within our nation!"

?: "to denounce the evils of fruit and bug!"

?: "to extend our leaves to the sun above!"

?: "Jessie

?: "and James

Meowth: "Recycle everyday!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

Meowth: "that's RIGHT!"

The weird trio stood on top of the rock posing like they were members of a threatening team, like the Ginyu Force.

Me: "amazing."

Cordelia: "I have no clue what to say or think."

Jessie: "why thank you we've been working on that one!"

Me: "not you weirdoes, the talking Meowth!"

Cordelia: "wait Kenick you need to prioritize, they are trying to steal the Mossy Rock!"

Me: "Prince, cut the rope!"

Prince flew towards the ropes and cut then with wing attack.

Jessie: "Ekans use bite!"

The Ekans latches onto Kenick's right arm.

-Falling backwards-Me: "DAMN IT WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY ARM!"

James: "Koffing use tackle!"

Koffing rammed into Eevee knocking him away from the rock.

Prince then uses leech life on Ekans.

Ekans: "Ekaaaaaaaaaaaaansssssssssssssss!"

Eevee then used tackle on Koffing causing him to be knocked backwards into the rock.

Cordelia: "good work Eevee, now use quick attack!"

Eevee charges forward at high speeds knocking Koffing into Ekans, when suddenly Eevee begins to brightly glow and change in shape.

Me: "is it?"

Cordelia: "he's evolving!"

Eevee's form changes into that of a Leafeon

Cordelia: "yes, now Leafeon use Magical Leaf!"

Leafeon released about twenty leaves at Team Rocket, blasting them high into the air.

Team Rocket: "WE'RE BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THIS SERIES BUT WE'VE DONE THIS BEFORE!"

Me: "think they'll be okay?"

Cordelia: "did you see something blue in those bushes over there?"

Me: "no."

Cordelia: "guess I must be imagining things."

**Outside Viridian Forest, no its not Tom he's not that special.**

**2:25pm**

**Cordelia's POV, oooo this could be interesting!**

Kenick: "we're finally out of the forest!"

_Yeah great, but there's something he's not telling me._

Me: "Kenick would you ever lie to me?"

Kenick looked at me with a confused look, sort of like he suspected I knew something.

Kenick: "…yes."

That pissed me off so I punched him straight in the face, hard enough that he fell backwards I could see blood trickling from his nose.

-trying to stop the blood-Kenick: "what was that for!?"

Me: "ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT THAT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT LYING IS WRONG!"

Kenick: "I do it for a good reason."

Me: "what would that be?"

Kenick shakes his head and turns away from me.

_I guess I miss judged him._

Me: "I'm sorry."

Suddenly Flint runs in and completely and brutally murders the mood.

Flint: "I hope you aren't cheating on me for that guy."

Me: "I am."

I walk over to Kenick and hug his right arm.

Kenick: "U whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Flint: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Me: "just kidding." ;)

Flint: "that wasn't funny."

Frisbee: "arf arf!"

Flint: "see even Frisbee agrees!"

Kenick: "Delia you aren't going to like this but I smell the scent of your best friend."

June: "oh if it isn't little Constance and her boyfriend Kenneth."

Kenick: "the name is Kenick."

Me: "for the last time its Cordelia."

Flint: "hey sister, I haven't seen you in five years, you know you stopped sending money home?"

June: "yes and why would I keep sending our poor parents money?"

**Oh snap the next chapter it going to get real.**

**By the way SunnySummer77 has a story too, I've been reading it while I was typing this its pretty good go read it, leave a review and or an Oc people and see you in the Q and A chapter next Chapter, called Chapter 15.5, leave a question I'll give an answer.**

**BYE.**


	17. Disapproving Stare

**Alright here's the Q&A I'm Nether Jumper, Nether for short.**

**Kelvin- I'm Kelvin.**

**Nether& Kelvin- And now we start!**

**SunnySummer77- I have one question for you Q & A. Why would you as an author write a story such as this? And why did you make Frisbee so adorable! (Insert heart here)**

**Nether- Well after reading a bunch of other fanfics, I decided that I should make my own so that it goes in the direction I want it to go, because sometimes they get confusing, and Frisbee is just Frisbee, I didn't really try to make him so adorable, I focused more on Flint, Kenick, and Cordelia.**

**Cordelia- what about us?**

**Nether- OH GOD!**

**Kelvin- well we finally get to meet madam.**

**Flint- SHE'S MY GIRL!**

**Kelvin- girls like bad boys.**

**Flint- what about you is bad?**

**Kenick- everything.**

**Flint- like what?**

**Kelvin then kicks Frisbee**

**Flint- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Kelvin- other than being drop dead sexy, no clue.**

**Cordelia- he is kind of attractive.**

**Flint- I'll just go cry in the corner.**

**Nether- well here's some more questions from the actual cast.**

**Kenick- I'm first, Cordelia why do you at first reject Flint, then go out with him?**

**Cordelia- so you live inside Kenick's head?**

**Kelvin- yep kind of empty in there.**

**Kenick- have I been ignored?**

**Flint- yep, HEY GET AWAY FROM HER!**

**Kelvin- make me.**

**Nether- alright this is getting off topic.**

**Flint- first of all I saw her first second you don't exist!**

**Kelvin- first I'm more of a man than you ever could be, second bite me.**

**Flint- maybe I will!**

**Kelvin and Flint start fighting**

**Cordelia- you don't need to fight over me.**

**Nether- taking all bets here, taking all bets!**

**Tom- 1200 poke on Kelvin.**

**David Vance- 3000 poke on Flint.**

**Cordelia- 2000 poke on Kelvin.**

**Kenick- 3000 poke on Kelvin.**

**David Vance- can I change my bet?**

**Nether- too late fight's already over.**

**Flint lost, badly.**

**Kelvin- alright, I'll be seeing you at my house at 7:00.**

**Cordelia- I'm only ten years old**

**Kelvin- oh. Well at least I stole your girl.**

**Nether- alright see you next chapter!**

**Achievement Unlocked:**** One dead cat.**

**(Curiosity killed the cat, one person was curious.)**

**Well that's all for now.**


	18. My name is Boris

**Hello, my small fan base, if you saw the breakdown of how many people read this you would be surprised, 119 people read the first chapter, 52 read the second, and from the eight chapter forward, it didn't go past nine ****, but I will continue, see first chapter for details on Oc's, leave a question, comment, or a review whenever you want, you can Pm me from now' o clock to forever' o clock.**

**I think its Route 3, the space between Viridian Forest and Pewter City.**

**2:25**

**?'S POV**

Flint: "what!?"

June: "you heard me, why should I send them money when I can spend it on me?"

Flint began to shake like he was crying, his companions, Cordelia and Kenick seemed to be worried.

June: "you should take my advice; you don't need to do anything for them."

Flint: "I can't believe I looked up to you."

June: "what?"

Flint: "EVER SINCE YOU LEFT I'VE LOOKED UP TO YOU- takes out ribbon case-, I EVEN PICKED UP POKEMON CONTESTS –throws down the case an stomps on it breaking it-, get out of my sight, change your name, and never go near my family again!"

Flint walks off to the Pokémon center, with Frisbee following close behind.

June: "I- I'll be seeing you in the next contest Cordelian." -Runs away-

Kenick: "well she almost got your name right."

Cordelia: "we need to go after him."

Kenick: "no this is something he needs to take care of on his own, by the way are you hungry?"

Cordelia: "fine."

The two of them walk to a nearby food truck, called Boris' Good Food.

**Boris is the owner of the food truck, he speaks in a thick Russian accent.**

**Kenick's POV**

_Kelvin- so you're finally moving up in the world, buying a girl some food from a food truck._

_Shut up Kelvin._

_Kelvin- just being honest._

Boris: "hello vhat you vont?"

Kenick: "ladies first."

Cordelia: "I'm not hungry."

Cordelia walks away.

Boris: "I am sorry about girlfriend."

Kenick: "she's not my girlfriend."

Boris: "but vay you look at her, you like her, no?"

Kenick: "we are just friends."

Boris: "fine, but back in home country, I have very special girl."

Kenick: "really?"

Boris: "yes, most beautiful girl in whole vorld, I had to wrestle vild Snorlax vor her, not many people wrestle vild Snorlax, less survive vild Snorlax."

Kenick: "so you expect me to wrestle a wild Snorlax?"

Boris: "no you too small vor Snorlax, you wrestle imaginary Snorlax."

Kenick: "what?"

Boris: "your inner demons, vot holds one back."

Kenick: "hmmm."

Boris: "here have milkshake, on the house."

Give Kenick the milkshake, he immediately chugs it down.

Kenick: "that was delicious, what's in it?"

Boris: "ice cream, Nidoking venom, Magikarp scales, Raticate fur, and Venasuar nectar."

Kenick: "is it safe?"

Boris: "of course, but to be safe Hospital is always nearby."

-starts to walk towards Pokémon center-Kenick: "thanks Boris."

Boris: "you are velcome friend, come back soon."

_Kelvin- you listen to some guy you just met, but you don't listen to someone who knows you better than you do?_

_Yeah._

_Kelvin- you have a Gym battle tomorrow, want to train for it?_

_Sure._

_Kelvin- alright Route 3 seems like a good place to train._

_Good._

**Alright what ****Achievement**** should I give now?**

**Achievement Unlocked:**** Racists.**

**What!?**

**How am I racist? I have Russian friends.**

**Achievement Unlocked:**** You Have Been Forgiven.**

**Alright see you next chapter!**

**Achievement Unlocked:**** Most Achievements In One Chapter.**


	19. The Mystery Of Mwape

**Route 3**

**4:30pm (wow talk about a time skip two hours five minutes)**

**Kenick's POV**

Kenick: "good work guys!"

Char: "Charmander!"

Prince: "Zu Zubat!"

Toxin: "Beeeeeeee!"

Toxin evolved into a Beedrill during the time skip.

_Kelvin- good job the moves that they learned will help during the next battle._

_Do you ever leave me alone?_

_Kelvin- I wonder what Flint and Cordelia are doing?_

_Nothing, I hope._

Suddenly an Officer Jenny drove past Kenick almost running him over.

_Kelvin- I detect a sense of urgency from her._

_Lets check it out!_

**Pewter City Pokémon Center**

**Flint's POV**

_How do I get out of this!?_

The Pokémon center was being robbed by none other than, Ash: "TEAM ROCKET!"

Make that a meme guys.

Cordelia and I were hiding behind a counter with Nurse Joy and some guy with bushy black hair, red shirt, black jacket, white slacks, and black sneakers. One of the team Rocket members were getting close when the guy with bushy hair jumps up and punches him in the face.

Bushy Hair Guy: "go Poochyena!"

The Poochyena jumps towards another team Rocket member and bites his hand.

Rocket Grunt: "AHHHH MA GERD!"

Bushy Hair Guy: "my name is Mwape Mulenga, and I'm a member of the Junior Pokémon Police Force!"

Rocket Grunt: "oh no it's the popo!"

Suddenly Kenick bursts through the window and drop kicks the Rocket Grunt.

Mwape: "hey he was mine!"

Kenick: "well I took him out first."

Mwape: "well I'm apart of the Junior Pokémon Police Force!"

Rocket Grunt: "look kid he took me out first."

Kenick and Mwape kick the Rocket Grunt in the face knocking him out.

-Falling backwards-Rocket Grunt: "kehgnijlomrkkdvblbfmd!"

Kenick: "that sounds way too familiar."

Office Jenny: "Mulenga!"

Mwape: "yes ma'am!"

Officer Jenny: "you were told to wait for back up!"

Mwape: "but you saw me take them out all by myself!"

Officer Jenny: "look newbie, you need to follow orders from your senior officers!"

Rocket Grunt: "can you just take me and my friend to jail?"

Kenick and Mwape kick him in the face again.

Mwape: "but I can handle it!"

A younger Jenny walks in (for the sake of not getting confused I'll call her Jennifer.)

Jennifer: "if you don't follow orders you'll never rise through the ranks Mwape."

Mwape: "yes ma'am!"

Jenny and Jennifer walk out taking the Rocket Grunts.

Mwape: "next time we meet be ready to battle!"

Kenick: "I will."

Mwape: "you might want to be careful Team Rocket steals Pokémon."

Mwape walks out.

Kenick: "so… what were you two doing before I got here?"

Cordelia: "oh I just beat Flint about five times in a battle."

Me: "it was six times, plus I let you win."

-points to a depressed Frisbee- Cordelia: "then explain that."

**Kenick'sPOV**

Flint walks over to where Frisbee was and became Depressed Flint again.

Me: "you beat him that badly?"

Cordelia: "yeah."

Me: "wow."

Cordelia: "so you know that Mwape guy?"

Me: "no."

Cordelia: "so where were you?"

Me: "training."

Cordelia: "so are you going to challenge Brock first?"

Me: "yes."

**Sorry for the delay I was busy playing Yu-Gi-Oh on Dueling Network, I'm the Nether Jumper on that site too, duel me some time.**

**Question Time!**

**Will Flint and Frisbee recover from their depression?**

**Who is this Mwape guy?**

**What is Team Rocket's Motive?**

**Will we ever see Tom again?**

**Who is Kenick's mom?**

**All of these answers and more, some time later!**


	20. First Gym Challenge

**Sunday 5:00**

**Pewter City Gym**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "I'm finally going to get my first badge!"-Fist pump-

Cordelia: "you never know he could be better than you."

Me: "doubt it, right Char!"

Char: "Char!"-Fist pump- or claw pump?

Flint: "well I know I can beat him."

The trio walks towards a large stone building with a sign on iron girders that said Pewter City Gym.

Flint: "it looks kinda dull."

Me: "don't care, going to battle him."

Kenick like always, Sparta kicks the door down.

Brock: "HEY THAT DOOR CAN BREAK YOU KNOW!"

Me: "I'M KENICK CHARIFIC FROM CINNABAR ISLAND AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GYM BATTLE!"

Brock: "okay, ref you take it from here."

Referee: "this is going to be a two-on-two single battle, and only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon."

Brock: "are you okay with these rules?"

Me: "yes."-Grabs Pokéballs- lol

Referee: "THEN BEGIN!"

Brock: "Go Geodude!"

Brock releases the small rock type Pokémon from his Pokéball.

Kenick: "Go Prince!"

I let the super serious Zubat out and he cart wheeled in the air a few times before setting down at eye level with Geodude.

Brock: "alright you get-"

Me: "no you get the first move."

Brock: "what!?"

_Kelvin- what are you up to?_

_Trust me._

Brock: "okay, Geodude! Use Rock Throw!"

Geodude garbed a small rock off of the ground and threw it at Prince who skillfully evaded the attack.

_Kelvin- what's your next move?_

Me: "alright Prince use, uh."

_Kelvin- no moves?_

Me: "uh."

Flint: "you okay?"

Kenick began to shiver and scratch his head.

Me: "uh."

Flint: "I think he's stuck."

Cordelia: "no this is when it starts to get good."

_Kelvin- okay I'm taking over._

Kenick stood up straight stopped shivering and spoke with confidence.

Kelvin: "Prince use Steel Wing."

Prince flew upwards and flew towards Geodude with silver glowing wings and rammed into him.

Geodude: "GEEEEOOOOOOOO!"

Geodude flies into the wall leaving a crater in the wall.

Flint: "how!?"

Cordelia: "yeah whenever Kenick starts pulling up blanks on strategies, he just changes, it's like he can read the hearts of his Pokémon."

Flint: "really?"

Cordelia: "just watch."

Kelvin: "Prince, Wing Attack!"

Prince flew towards Geodude.

Brock: "Geodude, Rock Smash!"

Geodude moved with surprising speed and smashed an orange glowing arm into Prince.

Kelvin: "what!?"

Brock: "Rock Polish boosts a Pokémon's speed."

Geodude: "Geo!"

Brock: "GEODUDE, USE ROCK SMASH!"

Kelvin: "Prince use Steel Wing."

The two Pokémon collided into each other, causing an explosion (I don't know why there was an explosion in Pokémon everything explodes like Flame Thrower and Stone Edge it makes no sense.)

Referee: "both Pokémon are unable to battle!"

Brock: "go Onix!"

The towering rock snake burst forth from the Heavyball and roared.

Kelvin: "Go Charmander!"

The tiny fire lizard popped out of the Pokéball and growled.

_Kenick- let me handle this._

_Okay._

Me: "CHAR USE METAL CLAW!"

The Charmander run towards Onix with his tiny claws glowing silver in the arena lights.

Brock: "that thing wont hurt Onix."

Charmander's tiny claws smashed into the Onix knocking him back a few inches with each slash.

Flint: "that thing's on steroids!"

Brock: "ONIX FIGHT BACK!"

Onix grabed Charmander with his tail and threw him up in the air.

Me: "use ember!"

Charmander opened fire lol on the Mighty Onix causing severe burns on the recently undefeated Pokémon (Ash's win doesn't count because electric type attacks don't work on rock/ground Pokémon his victory was to continue the story. Well I'm done ranting for the day.)

Brock: "Onix!"

Me: "Char use METAL CLAW!"

Charmander's claws glowed silver again as he spun around to increase speed so he could cause more damage (again simple physics speed, velocity, gravity, the fun stuff.) when he collided with the rock snake's massive head Onix actually sunk down into the ground. And…

Referee: "ONIX IS NO LONGER ABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER IS, KENICK FROM CINNABAR ISLAND!"

Brock: "here you deserve this badge to prove your victory."

Kenick received the **Boulder Badge**.

**Achievement Unlocked:**** First Badge. **_**Finally.**_

Me: "thanks."

**?'s POV**

**5:20**

_The one known as Kenick walked out of the stone building into the Pokémon center. How curious he seems to have a lot of spirit._

Jessie: "prepare for trouble, I hope we're not too late!"

James: "make it double; be ready to meet your fate!"

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation!"

James: "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "James!"

Meowth: "Meowth's the name!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"

_These trio of humans and Pokémon are sort of bad, but amusing to watch._

**It is now 5:27**

_I have been sitting here for a while now watching this "Team Rocket" recite their lines for a while, they are no longer amusing._

Flint walks out of the Gym with a look of triumph on his face followed by Pidgeotto and Frisbee.

_And this is the one called Flint; he too has plenty of spirit, but lacks the qualities to be my new trainer._

Flint then takes a ball out of his pocket and throws it for Frisbee to chase.

_This one is too playful for me._

The blue creature hiding in the bushes watches Flint play with Frisbee and some kids from the neighborhood.

**It is 5:35**

Finally Cordelia emerges from the large stone building with Leafeon.

_This is the one I have been waiting for, this human, is very special almost like, she can understand me, she was in fact the only one who detected my presence back in the forest. But I mustn't get too worked up; my last trainer could also sense me. Maybe it's because she also has a member of my kind, although a different variety._

**Achievement Unlocked:**** Mystery**

**Well that's the end to this chapter.**

**I'll be hosting another Q and A leave a question I'll answer it.**

**I won't post the next chapter until I get at least ****THREE**** questions.**

**See you next time.**

**Nether Jumper**

**And Kelvin**

**Out!**

**Kelvin- also if you can guess who or what the mysterious creature is pm it to Nether Jumper and I'll force him to type up Deleted Chapter Content.**

**No you won't**

**Kelvin- yes I will.**

**See you later beautiful readers!**


	21. Q and A Two

**Q&A Number Two **

Nether- Chapter time Chapter time, time to type Chapters.

Kelvin- No there are questions.

Nether- What!?

Nether- Crying time crying time, time to cry all day.

Kelvin- Why?

Nether- Don't know, lets answer some questions.

Kelvin- Okay, Mwape read some questions.

Nether- I thought we agreed to not let the cast members on the set.

Kelvin- by the way thank you shadowmwape for giving us a cop.

Kenick- now Kelvin can't hurt people.

Kelvin- Yeah thanks a lot. =(

Mwape- The following questions are from SunnySummer77.

Flint- I think I should read the questions since she wanted me in the story.

Mwape- k.

Flint- *clears throat* **Question One: **Who is Kelvin really? Why does Kenick have something like that?

Nether- I was hoping to reveal this later, but Kelvin is sort of an alter ego caused by childhood trauma.

Kelvin- That trauma will be revealed later.

Flint- **Question Two:** Is Flint's past ever going to be discussed in depth?

Flint- Well if you want me to go into detail *punched in the face by Kelvin*-

Nether- good work Kelvin.

Kelvin- always here.

Nether- in the future all will be revealed.

Kenick- **Question Three:** Is Team Rocket after Pikachu?

Nether- I don't know, they just exist for comedic relief.

Kenick- **Question Four:** Are you thinking of putting this story on a community or forum to make it more popular?

Nether- I don't know I guess I'll just keep it the way it is, a lot of people have viewed it, just not consistently.

Tom- And now the Question we've all been waiting for, **Question Five:** Will Kenick Always win battles? Will he ever lose?

Nether- He will definitely lose a few battles, he's not Ash, and he doesn't need to win for the series to continue.

Kenick- What!?

Mwape- moving on.

Flint- **Question Six: **As a writer, do you think it is important to show yourself to the community?

Nether- well-

Kenick- No seriously I'm going to lose!?

Kelvin- Yes.

Kenick- but I'm the main character!

Kelvin- and?

Kenick- I should always win!

Nether- Not necessarily Kenick.

Kenick- I'm going to go home now.

Nether- well kind of, I just do my own thing most of the time, occasionally I'll tell my friends at school to read my story.

Flint- Also your guess on the mystery Pokémon was incorrect, sorry.

Nether- all of the clues are in the story.

Cordelia- read through the story to find out.

June- not like that would help.

Nether- well see you later!

Nether- Plus for the last Q and A I'd like to elaborate on my answer, another reason was to show girls that not all guys are going to be all romantical like, look at Flint!

Flint- what about me?

Nether- Chapter Twelve, the whole mental conversation Flint had with himself, that actually happens to guys, don't believe me, ask some guys you know really well, I'm sure there's at least one guy who reads my story he'll vouch for me.

Nether- so yeah I'll type the next chapter.

**Kenick- I'll handle this.**

**Will Cordelia dump Flint for Kelvin?**

**Kelvin- yes.**

**Flint- no she won't! Right Cordelia?**

**Cordelia-…**

**Kelvin- point proven.**

**Will I actually lose?**

**Nether- Stop asking already answered questions.**

**Will Nether add another lame ****Achievement****?**

**Nether- hey!**

**Will we ever see Boris again?**

**Boris- Maybe, maybe not.**

**Nether- KELVIN LOCK THAT DOOR!**

**Kelvin- what door?**

**Nether- oh, Boris knocked it down.**

**Will you stop interrupting me?**

**Nether- see you next Chapter!**


	22. Kenick Depressed, Sam The Champion!

**Route 4**

**9:30 am**

**Tom's POV yes he's important to this story.**

Me: "alright that leaves my current score card at fifteen consecutive wins."

Pikachu: "Pika!"

-pets Pikachu- Me: "yeah, we're the champs."

Mwape: "how about I kill some time by mopping the floor with you!"

Me: "are you kidding me?"

Mwape: "no."

Me: "then let's go!"

**9:50 am**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "Delia, why do we have to wake –yawn- up so early?"

Cordelia: "because I want to get through Mt. Moon before dark."

Flint: "I agree completely."

Me: "all of my hate."

Tom: "who's the new guy?"

-Fully awake-Me: "Long time no see my brother!"

-walks past them-Tom: "sorry can't battle now."

Flint: "why?"

Tom: "I need to get a hold of officer Jenny."

Me: "why?"

Tom: "me and some guy with bushy hair got attacked by some Fearow."-Runs to Pewter City-

-Thinking-Me: "wonder who he is?"

-Thinking-Flint: "seems familiar?"

Cordelia: "it's Mwape."

Me and Flint: "who's that?"

-pointing at a large group of K'Oed Fearow-Cordelia: "him."

Mwape: "sup."

Me: "came here to lose?"

Mwape: "no you did."

**9:55am**

**Kenick's POV**

Flint: "that was the most brutal defeat I've ever seen."

Cordelia: "I can't believe Kenick lost."

_Shouldn't you have something to say Kelvin._

_Kelvin- I lost there is nothing to say._

_We lost, we failed, we were completely over powered!_

Me: "I'm going home." Waves of depression took over me.

Cordelia: "are you joking?"

Me: "no, I give up."

Flint: "dude you only lost one battle."

Now I'm pissed- Me: "You don't understand."

Flint: "I've lost a few battles here and there."

Me: "I didn't even stand a chance."

**-Flash back-**

Mwape: "ARROW USE DRILL PECK!"

The Fearow spun around and stabbed Char in the stomach, launching him into a nearby rock knocking him out in one hit.

Kenick: "CHAAAAAAAR!"

Kenick ran towards his fallen last Pokémon.

Mwape: "looks like I won."

Cordelia: "Flint did you see how overpowered that Fearow is?"

Flint: "I taste that." (One Thousand points to whoever can tell me where that's from.)

Mwape: "Over confidence is a bad thing, I'm here to kick you off your high Rapidash."

Mwape walks away.

**-Real Time-**

**9:57am**

I turn and begin walking towards Pewter City.

Me: "I'm going home, and I'll just forget about being a Pokémon Trainer, I'll become a gardener."

Flint: "could you at least follow us through Mt. Moon."

Me: "Okay."

**10:03am**

**Flint's POV**

Me: "Kenick we dragged you up to the Pokémon center, are you actually going to use your legs to get through the tunnel?"

Lying face down on the ground-Kenick: "mmmrrrrrgh!"

Cordelia: "not even you get that depressed."

Me: "yeah know any way to cheer him up?"

Cordelia: "no, I've never seen him sad before, even when his mom left, to go on an adventure."

Me: "so he's an orphan?"

Cordelia: "no his mom left two years ago."

Me: "oh."

Kenick: "hhhhuuuurrrmmmm!"

Me: "let's go in the Pokémon center."

**Inside the Route Four Pokémon Center (I don't know why it's there.)**

**10:20am**

**Flint's POV**

_Why did she leave me in charge of Captain Sad sad?_

Me: "want to watch some T.V.?"

Lying down on the bed-Kenick: "Hhhhhmmmmm!"

Turns on T.V.- Me: "fine."

I start flicking through channels to see if there's anything on, and I finally find Pokémon News Network.

Me: "Kenick want to watch PNN?"

Kenick: "Grummmm!"

Me: "at least it sounded like a word." I turn up the volume.

Male News Anchor: "My name is Joey Zimmerman."

Female News Anchor: "And I'm Crissy Bland."

Joey and Crissy: "and we are PNN!"

Crissy: "and we have a very special interview for you from Indigo Plateu!"

Joey: "The Champion herself Samantha Charific!"

Kenick's head pops up faster than a Ponyta on a sugar high.

Kenick: "Mom!?"

Me: "what!?"

Joey: "so Miss Samantha?"

Champion: "just call me Sam."

Joey: "do you have any family back at home?"

Champion: "yes two boys and a good for nothing husband."

Sam's phone starts ringing.

Champion: "Hello?"

David Vance: "I am not good for nothing; I had to raise both of our kids by myself!"

Champion: "oh, it's you."

Sam hangs up the phone.

Champion: "One of them is adopted, and I have the most hope for him, his name is Kenick Charific-"

Kenick: "I'm adopted!?"

Champion: "-the other one's name is Thomas Charific, he walks in his father's footsteps, because both of them have been legally classified as pimps-"

Kenick: "it's true."

Champion: "and Kenick-

Kenick: "uwhat!?"

Champion: "- I know you're going on your journey, probably with Cordelia, but if you're going through tough times remember that I believe and love you, even if you lose get back up and win. Thomas Hardin Charific even though I'm not there I'm watching you!"

Kenick: "ha ha ha!"

Champion: "good luck both of you!"

I turned off the T.V. knowing that I've done my job. Then Cordelia runs in.

Cordelia: "Did you guys see Kenick's mom in T.V.?"

Kenick: "yes, and let's go to Cerulean City."

Me: "Why?

Kenick: "because, battling is in my DNA!"

**I wanted to put this in earlier but it seemed inappropriate.**

**Achievement Unlocked:**** First Loss.**

**Well there you go a main character that's not invincible.**

**Will they get through Mt. Moon?**

**Will I actually type what happens in Mt. Moon? Maybe.**

**How many Chapters will it take to get the next Badge? I'll let Vegeta answer that Vegeat: "it's over Nine Thousaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnddddd!"**

**Will I add more romance? Probably not.**

**Will I change the rating to M so I can add lemons? Of course not you sick perverts!**

**See you next week! (Or whenever I finish the next chapter.)**

**Bye!**


	23. Mt Moon and Onix too!

**Mt. Moon**

**2:57pm**

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "I'm sure that the exit is this way."

Flint: "Kenick if you say that one more time!"

Cordelia: "hey Kenick?"

Me: "sup."

Cordelia: "Can't Prince just use echo location to find the way out?"

Flint looked as if he were about to explode with rage.

Flint: "so we could have been out of here by now?"

Me: "most likely."

Flint exploded and the only one who held him back was Frisbee, I would type what he said but he used some very colorful language.

**3:11pm**

**Still Kenick's POV**

Me: "you done?"

Flint: "-exhale- yeah I'm done."

I punch Flint in the face.

Flint: "Dude, what did I do to you!?"

I then walk away.

Flint: "wait use Prince's echo thingy!"

**3:32pm**

**Prince's POV**

_My master has requested me to use supersonic to scope the area, not wanting to disappoint I kindly obliged._

Kenick: "Good work Prince, well be out of here in no time!"

_Since he is human he won't understand what I'm saying._

Prince: "Thank you sir, I am always happy to help."

Kenick: "you're welcome, I guess, I don't know what you said."

_We then proceed with me leading the way, I may have grown-up in these caves, but something has changed these caves, something sinister._

Suddenly a large Obsidian Onix burst forth from the ground and spoke (only Prince can understand what he's saying because they're both Pokémon)

Obsidian-Onix: "I am now the new leader of these caves; I shall destroy all those who trespass through my domain!"

Prince: "Me and my master's friends wish to pass through."

Obsidian-Onix: "Only the powerful may pass through!"

Prince: "we only wish to pass peacefully."

Obsidian-Onix: "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" (One- thousand Frisbee-Points for that reference.)

Oh yeah then the massive Onix that was three times the size of a normal Onix used the classic Tackle move on our heroes.

**Back to Kenick's POV**

All: "HOLY CRAP!"

The Onix launched its massive body at high speeds at us, but luckily missed, causing us to be launched in the air (I just love physics.)

Flint: "FRISBEE, USE ROAR!"

Frisbee: "ARF!"

Frisbee took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful Roar attack on the Onix forcing him to retreat into the ground, causing a small earthquake which caused a small rock slide trapping our heroes under a pile of rubble.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah a**

**Now you will never know what happened until I release the next chapter.**

**Question time!**

**Are our friends dead? Most likely not many people survive a rock slide.**

**What is up with that Onix? I shall reveal that soon, no it has nothing to do with the Pokédex (one hundred Frisbee's if you can pm me on that refrence.)**

**What is that blue creature?**

**What!? I actually read every pm and review I get!?**

**I also add every Oc I get!?**

**I must be crazy!**

**Nope just bored with nothing to do after school.**

**Achievement Unlocked:**** No life.**

**Sad but true.**

**Also Kelvin's ability to see into a Pokémon's heart and bond with it will have a field day in a couple of chapters, I don't know when it may take a while, it took me 18 chapters to get to the first badge so there you go.**

_**BYE!**_


	24. Sad but true story

**My house 4:19pm**

**Nether Jumper's POV**

Guys let's talk about something serious.

Honestly I'm terrible writer, I lack all skill in writing, the only thing I do well is jokes and reverences. Also this story no longer counts as a romance category. Seriously just read it. But if I don't write I can't concentrate during school. So Imma add a new story, maybe so I might not get to add one chapter a week, so for those of you who look forward to my story it sucks to be you. You'll have to wait Mwahahahahahaha! Alright. Nether Jumper and Kelvin: "Out!"


	25. I am just a Dog!

**Hello Kelvin here, I apologize for the delay but the Nether Jumper is dead, his dog Oreo killed him so as it states, in his will, Oreo takes over.**

**Oreo- hello ladies I am just a dog and here's the new chapter.**

**3:44pm**

**Oreo's POV**

The dust from the rock slide finally settled leaving behind rubble and Kenick's torn hoodie.

?: "HHRMMM!"

Suddenly a rock moved and fell down, and Kenick emerged from the rubble.

**Kenick's POV**

Me: "-Deep breath- I'm alive?"

I start touching parts of my body checking my limbs, only a few minor cuts and bruises.

Me: "OH GOD I'M ALIVE, THANK GOD I'M ALIVE!"

_Kelvin- good, where's your friends._

Me: "FLINT WHERE ARE YOU!"

My voice echoed throughout the cave.

Me: "CORDELIA!"

Again no answer.

Me: "I swear to god if they're dead I'll kill them."

_Kelvin- don't want to interrupt, but I do sense Frisbee nearby._

Me: "FRISBEE, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME USE FIRE BLAST!"

Suddenly a large column of fire erupted knocking me back into some loose rocks.

Slightly charred Flint: "Kenick, you're alive!?"

Me: "yeah."

Frisbee: "ARF!"

I suddenly I notice something soft under my hand.

_Kelvin- is that…_

I didn't get to hear the rest of Kelvin's sentence because I was punched in the face.

Me: "kehgnijlomrkkdvblbfmd!" and I roll down the loose rubble.

Cordelia: "glad to see you're alive."

In an awkward position- Me: "really!?"

Cordelia: "no I meant Flint."

Flint: "Kenick you bastard."

Me: "what?"

Flint: "you are one cunning opportunitist."

Me: "wait you meant when I…"

Cordelia: "Leafeon use Magical Leaf on both of them."

If you know the pain of being cut with a knife, just imagine thirty of them all honed in on you with the intent to kill.

**Oreo- Kelvin told me to skip this part.**

After getting cut over and over and over and over again, we can finally move on.

Flint: "was that really necessary?"

Frisbee: "arf!"

Cordelia: "Leafeon!"

Leafeon: "LEAF!"

Flint, Frisbee, and I all cower in a corner so we don't piss her off anymore than we already have.

Team Rocket Grunt: "hey you there!"

**Male Team Rocket Grunts will be known as MRG, Female Team Rocket Grunts will be called FRG.**

Me: "aren't you the guy I kicked in the face?"

Rocket Grunt: "oh crap, it's you!"

Me: "bro what's your name?"

Rocket Grunt: "Proton."

**Get that reference?**

Me: "good." I then kick him in the face. Lol.

Grunt Proton: "kehgnijlomrkkdvblbfmd!"

Cordelia: "if he's here shouldn't there be more somewhere around here?"

Flint: "hey guys, I have an idea."

Me: "what is it?"

Flint: "we take some Rocket outfits, sneak into their base, and stop their evil plan!"

Me: "so you just want to cosplay?"

Flint: "NO!"

**About five minutes later (you can't blame me for not typing everything I am just a dog)**

**3:49pm**

**Flint's POV**

_Holy crap Cordelia looks hot in a Team Rocket outfit!_

Cordelia: "Flint, you okay?"

_Just give her a compliment._

Me: "look awesome you do."

_That was bad._

Cordelia: "what?"

Kenick: "fail."

Me: "you look amazurn!"

_WHY!_

Kenick: "as your wingman I should help."

_Thanks bro._

Me: "you do that!"

Kenick: "you look amazing."

_KENICK!_

Kenick: "well that's what Flint was trying to say."

Cordelia: "thanks you look good too Flint."

_Wow I never would have guessed._

Suddenly a large group of Rockets surrounded them.

MRG: "Freeze!"

Kenick: "Epic Fail!"

FRG: "hey they're apart of us."

MRG2: "where are you from?"

Cordelia: "we're from the um."

_Now's my chance to redeem myself!_

Me: "we're from the Viridian Division!"

FRG: "we don't have a Viridian Division!"

**And I will put a cliff hanger here.**

**Also **

**Nether Jumper**

**June, 15****th**** 1997 – October, 7****th**** 2013**

**I killed you because you didn't rub my belly yesterday.**

**Also Nether left this in his will. He wanted to do a cross over with three of his fans, for now so for those of you with a story, any kind of story pm me, on this account because it was in his will. So yeah. Kelvin- Question time.**

**Are they screwed?**

**Did Flint redeem himself?**

**And I am just a dog. Oreo Out!**


	26. Gamma The Elite Nutcase!

**Oreo- guess what the Nether Jumper is alive.**

**Nether- yeah Oreo tried to kill me but I survived, and I put him in a cage.**

**Oreo- I want to be free.**

**Nether- no.**

**3:49**

**Kenick's POV**

MGR: "um, guys yes there is."

Flint: "yeah we're new."

MGR: "alright then follow us we'll take you to district 3 leader, Elite Gamma."

We are then led to a hidden elevator that takes us down into the deeper parts of the cave.

MGR: "and Gamma should be straight ahead."

Gamma looks like Saturn but super skinny tall and hunched over, with a goatee ,and a creepy voice.

Gamma: "GET BACK TO WORK SIMPLE MINDED GRUNTS!"

-Standing at attention-Me: "sup."

Gamma: "and you three must be the new recruits from the Viridian Division."

Cordelia: "yes sir."

Gamma: "would you like to see the experiment?"

Flint: "experiment?"

Gamma gives a very creepy smile.

**3:57pm**

**Kenick's POV**

Remember that black Onix, well that was their Onix. The Onix was chained down and zapped by a black laser causing it extreme pain.

Cordelia: "what… are… you doing to it?"

Gamma: "we are corrupting it, turning its heart a darker color."

Flint: "what!?"

Gamma turns to face Flint.

Gamma: "we are making it evil so it may bend to our will!"

Me: "seriously!?"

Gamma: "we've had a little trouble with it, but we can fix it."

The Onix unleashes a loud roar before collapsing in pain.

Gamma: "seems like it wants to listen."

Gamma walks over to the Onix.

Cordelia: "alright I have a plan-"

Cordelia was cut off by a sudden pain in my head.

_Kelvin- let me take control._

_Why?_

_Kelvin- they are using something of mine._

_What?_

_Kelvin- you'll see._

The pain in my head increases and spreads to the rest of my body, then I black out.

**Cordelia's POV**

Suddenly Kenick falls back in pain.

Me: "you okay?"

Kenick stands up turns towards Gamma and speaks in a slightly deeper voice.

Kenick: "you pitiful ignorant fool."

Gamma: "what!"

Kenick: "you dare to manipulate power beyond your own knowledge!"

Gamma: "release the Onix!"

A MRG slams his fist on the chain release button; Which releases the Onix which immediately charges towards Kenick.

**Well I'm glad I survived my dog's murderous rampage, and to be here typing again, I love you guys, seriously I do. Question time!**

**What is Kelvin up to? Kelvin- I won't tell!**

**Where is Kenick?**

**What is this power?**

**Will I work on the next chapter today? I don't love you guys that much.**

**Will Oreo be freed from his travel cage?**

**Oreo- please I don't like my super fluffy pillow and the all I can eat bacon buffet.**

**See you next chapter!**


	27. Darkness in Mt Moon 1!

**3:57 pm**

**Cordelia's POV**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand Satan's Onix**

The Onix charged towards Kenick who stood there unfazed by the evil behemoth.

Flint: "KENICK MOVE!"

Kenick smiled darkly and held out his hand as a dark aura surrounded him.

Kenick: "I'll show you all the true **Dark **power!"

Kenick's normally dark brown eyes turned blood red eyes as his aura surrounded the Onix causing it to writhe in pain and struggle as if it was bound by invisible chains.

Kenick: "I'll be taking your **Dark Shard **now."

Kenick made a slashing movement with his hand and separated a dark shadowy form of the Onix and absorbed it through his hand, after he did that the Onix returned to its normal size and passed-out.

Gamma: "all of our hard work!"

-Voice growing high- pitched and sinister- Kenick: "Easy, I simply took back what was mine to begin with!"

Kenick then tosses the Onix to the side.

Kenick: "NOW I AM GOING TO SEND ALL OF YOUR MINDS TO THE DISTORTION WORLD!"

The aura around Kenick grew larger and surrounded the cave.

Gamma: "Go Golbat!"

Gamma releases his Golbat from his Greatball.

Kenick: "CHARMANDER EMBRACE THE POWER OF THE DARK SHARD!"

Charmander became covered in a dark aura and grew slightly larger, with longer claws and fangs, after the transformation he roared loudly.

**Darkmander**: "CHAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Kenick: "Charmander metal claw!"

Charmander's claws had a dark metallic gleam to them, he speed towards the Golbat and slammed both of his claws into the Golbat knocking it out.

Gamma: "Gogo no!"

Kenick: "Gogo yes!"

Me: "Flint we have to do something!"

Flint: "I'm on it! Frisbee!"

Frisbee: "ARF!"

Flint: "use Fire Blast!"

Frisbee takes a deep breath and unleashes a large blast of fire in the shape of the Japanese Kanji for fire (the original fire blast, don't believe me look it up) the attack hurtles towards Charmander who didn't expect it took the full impact of it.

Kenick: "What do you think you're doing binky boy!?"

Flint: "I'm stopping you!"

Kenick: "you think you can stop me, really you, Flint the poor boy from Saffron City!?"

Flint: "you know what, yes!"

Kenick then begins to laugh maniacally.

Kenick: "if you can't beat Cordelia, what makes you think you can defeat me!?"

Flint: "wh-what?"

Kenick: "you heard me you incompetent fool! Charmander attack!"

**Darkmander**: "RAWR!"

Charmander knocks Frisbee out of the way and uses Dragon rage on Flint.

Me: "Flint look out!"

Before the blast could hit Flint, Frisbee jumped in front of him.

Flint: "FRISBEE NOOOOOOOOO!"

The blast makes contact and explodes, launching both him and Flint into the wall behind them.

Kenick begins laughing again. And I rush towards Flint's side, luckily he was still alive but Frisbee was going to need some serious medical attention.

Me: "Kenick, you need to stop this now!"

Kenick: "and the final sheep heads to slaughter."

The aura begins to thicken and close in around us; blocking Flint, Frisbee, and the rest of the cave out of sight.

Kenick: "a normal human body can't survive in this enclosed space for more than twenty minutes. Or so I theorize!"

He starts laugh again.

Me: "and you're going to test this on me?"

Kenick: "of course, but to make it fun if you can beat me in a battle, within twenty minutes I'll let everyone go."

Me: "so what are my chances of winning?"

Kenick smiles darkly and chuckles a little.

Kenick: "to keep it simple I'll see what happens to a human body in this space very shortly."

_But Leafeon is grass-type and Charmander is a fire-type._

Kenick: "your move sweetheart."

**Sorry about the long wait guys I was busy, but I- wait Oreo what are you doing with that chain-saw gun?**

**OOOOHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDD! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Oreo is taking over again hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

**This is part one of this chapter. Nether- -coughs out blood- bye! –dies again-.**

**The chance for the cross-over is still open, it doesn't even have to be Pokémon!**

**A review is always welcome.**

**So is criticism good or bad, but be honest or I, Oreo President of the Universe, will chain-saw gun you.**

**Also Ocs read my first chapter for guide lines.**

**Good bye my loyal subjects!**


	28. Darkness in Mt Moon 2!

**So I survived a chain-saw gun, and a hydra, and an entire Canadian hockey team. Don't ask.**

**But I'm back, so let's continue, right where we left off.**

**4:12 pm**

**Cordelia's POV**

We've been battling for about fifteen minutes, I've been trying my hardest while Kenick wasn't even trying. My vision was blurry and I could barely stand.

Kenick: "so it's been fifteen minutes, and you still exist so that's new."

I found it hard to speak or breathe.

Kenick: "let's end this, CHARMANDER! USE DRAGON RAGE!"

Instead of attacking me Charmander collapses.

Kenick: "what the!?"

Charmander didn't move.

Kenick: "I command you to- AAAAAGGHHHHHHH!"

He grabs his head in pain and the bubble starts to break apart.

Kenick: "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

As the bubble shatters apart and Charmander's body returns to normal, and the aura goes back into Kenick's body.

Kenick: "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

A shadowy blob with red eyes that was around Kenick began to disintegrate and he collapses.

**Aaaaaaaaand that's part two, why did I split it into two parts I DON'T KNOW!**

**Question Time Begin!**

**Will this happen again?**

**Will everyone be okay?**

**What is the ****Dark Shard****?**

**Will this earn an ****Achievement****?**

**Achievement Unlocked:**** can you top this?**

**Question Time Over!**

**Oc's are welcome.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Criticism is welcome.**

**A question for my next Q and A is welcome!**

**What is that blue creature?**

**Also have any of you wondered what would happen if you took all of my characters and Oc's from my fans, and put them in a ****High School****? If not what's your opinion!**


	29. Prof Oak and the Cops

**SUP!**

**Back to work!**

**Tuesday, June 15****th**

**10:42 am**

**Kenick's POV**

I was wearing a suit and tie, standing at the altar.

_Am I getting married?_

I looked behind me and Tom, Dad, Frisbee, and Leafeon were there. Tom gave me a thumbs-up, and I looked in front of me Toxin, Mom, June (why is she here!?), and Cordelia were there.

_Alright at least something makes sense._

I looked towards the pews (if you don't know what those are, look it up) Char, Prince, Pidgeotto, Pikachu, Spearow, Nidoran (boy), Mwape, Jennifer, Terrence (Chapter 11), Derrick (Chapter 5 and 6), Brock (if you don't know him you have no childhood), and Proton (Chapter 21), they were in the front row the people in the other rows were people I didn't know, but seemed familiar… but who was the bride? Flint was the only one missing.

_Wait one second! NOOOO NOOOOO NOOOOOOOO NONONO!_

Suddenly the doors open and Flint appears.

Flint: "we have some technical difficulties, but it's all good now."

He quickly runs over to his seat. Gary walks the bride down the aisle. I tried to think to see what girls I liked back in school, the only girl I remember was Mist.

(I don't want to be culturally or religiously insensitive, but it's my story.)

Pastor Moran Freegman: "Do you Kenick take-"

He was interrupted by my Dad crying tears of joy.

Me: "I do, {I guess}."

Pastor Moran Freegman: "And do you-"

My Dad was crying again, and Tom had to walk him out.

Pastor Moran Freegman: "you my now kiss the bride."

She removes the veil and it was.

PROFESSOR OAK!

**Wow trollolololololol!**

**Well I need to apologize to you guys for the break earlier I've just been so busy with school and club meetings.**

**I'll try to make more time to type, you can expect at least one Chapter a week, at least on the weekends.**

**If not you get to shoot me in the foot, except you Carlos you know who you are!**


	30. Kelvin Ruler of the Dark Realm!

**Sorry that chapter never existed if you saw it if not good for you**

**Sup!**

**I'm awesome and you all know that.**

**Tuesday, June 15th 10:42pm**

**Kenick's POV**

I woke up screaming in shock and terror.

Cordelia: "what happened?"

Me: "that was terrible."

Cordelia: "what was?"

Me: "n-nothing, in the past twelve minutes have you seen Professor. Oak?"

Cordelia: "no, why?"

Me: "just checking."

I notice I'm on a comfortable bed, I look around and I was in a hospital bed, Cordelia was sitting in a chair next to me with Leafeon on her lap.

Me: "um, what happened?"

Cordelia: "you don't remember?"

Me: "no, and where's Flint?"

Cordelia: "you attacked him."

_What, I attacked Flint!?_

Me: "what I would never do something like that!"

Cordelia: "well he's okay now, so is Frisbee."

_What did I do?_

Me: "when did this happen?"

Cordelia: "two days ago."

Me: "where am I?"

Cordelia: "Cerulean City Hospital."

The door opens Flint, Frisbee, Tom, and a beautiful girl with blue-green eyes blond hair down to her shoulders (she wears the outfit Bianca wore in Black and White without a hat, {I'm so creative!}) she seemed familiar.

Tom: "hey Dr. Jeckle is awake, but where's Mr. Hyde?"

Me: "shut it Tom!"

Flint: "why don't you shut up!"

Frisbee: "RRRRRRAARF!"

Me: "Flint, I'm sorry, what happened?"

Flint: "then explain my concussion, and Frisbee's scar!"

I look down towards Frisbee and I see a terrible zig- zag shaped scar on his left side.

Me: "how did?"

Flint: "you told Char to use Dragon Rage on me. Frisbee saved me from it."

I feel a sharp pain in my head.

**Flashback**

_Me: "you heard me you incompetent fool! Charmander attack!"_

**_Darkmander_**_: "RAWR!"_

_Charmander knocks Frisbee out of the way and uses Dragon rage on Flint._

_Cordelia: "Flint look out!"_

_Before the blast could hit Flint, Frisbee jumped in front of him._

_Flint: "FRISBEE NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_The blast makes contact and explodes, launching both him and Flint into the wall behind them._

_I begin laughing again._

**End Flashback**

Me: "that wasn't me."

Flint: "what?"

Me: "THAT WASN'T ME!"

I jump out of the bed and run out of the room.

_Kelvin- feeling guilty?_

I stop.

_It was you!?_

_Kelvin- want to see what happened?_

Before I could answer I black out.

**11:00 am**

**Location:?**

**Kenick's POV**

When I wake-up I'm lying on a cold stone floor in a stone room with fog covering the floor.

Me: "where am I?"

I walk through the room, the floor and walls seem to just appear before me and the fog seemed to thicken before me.

Me: "where are you Kelvin?"

The second I said that the fog lifted, and a stone chair with a person in the chair he looked just like me but with blood-red eyes and an evil smirk on his face.

Kelvin: "hello, Kenick."

Me: "where am I?"

Kelvin: "not sure let's call it the **Dark Realm**."

Me: "why?"

Kelvin: "because shut up."

Me: "tell me what happened!"

Kelvin: "I'll show you instead."

Kelvin snapped his fingers and the ground disappeared and I fell into an endless abyss of darkness. While screaming of course.

**Sorry about this being a cliff hanger but my laptop hates me so if I get to type good for you!**

**Nether Jumper! Kelvin! Kenick! Tom! Cordelia! Flint! Arf! Oreo!**

**_SIGNNING OFF! FOR NOW!_**


End file.
